<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being There by StellarRK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767390">Being There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarRK/pseuds/StellarRK'>StellarRK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Coming Out, Friendship/Love, M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarRK/pseuds/StellarRK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma plans to come out to Kuroo while they spend the week together but Kenmas not the only one keeping secrets</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been close to a year since the third years had graduated. Kuroo had departed soon after off to college in a town a few hours from Tokyo. Him and Kenma still managed to keep in close contact throughout the months despite being so far from one another. For the most part it was Kuroo pestering the younger boy for updates on how the team was doing and the occasional request for help on math problems. Kenma always kept his answers brief but he’d be lying to say he didn’t look forward to hearing back from his friend.<br/>The chances of getting to meet up were slim, Kuroo had college classes and a job to manage while Kenma dealt with his own school work and volleyball. Kuroo did return for a short time during the holiday season but with the rush of things the two had sparse moments to share alone together. And as quick as he was there he was gone again. Thinking about it made Kenma feel a bit sour and Kuroo must have felt the same way as he began vocalising his desire to spend solo time with his friend non stop afterwards. So it was then that the two set up their plan.<br/>During the duo’s spring break Kenma would be coming down to visit Kuroo for a week. Kenma had thought a week was a long time to be in a foreign place but Kuroo had insisted upon it; Kenma caved and figured Kuroo would be enough to feel a sense of home out there. The messy haired boy promised many things he’d take Kenma to sight see and do,he also boasted a lot about his new passion for cooking seemingly overjoyed at the thought of getting to cook for him. Kenma felt overwhelmed by Kuroo’s enthusiasm but seeing his friend get so excited over just being able to see him was very odd but also incredibly flattering.<br/>When the time had finally come Kenma found himself on a train heading out towards Kuroo’s new territory. He had a mix of excited and nervous energy swirl in him, the thought of going to a new place, Kuroo probably introducing him to his new friends and even just getting alone time with Kuroo would probably all be so weird and awkward. Surely the good would outweigh the bad.. The boy sighed and looked at his phone showing a message from Kuroo wishing him a safe trip down ensuring he’d be at the station to pick him up. He smiled a bit reading the message but his uneasy tension still remained. Kenma had some alternative motives to staying with Kuroo…He had tried numerous times in the past to do so but his attempts were always unsuccessful.. But this time he was certain that he’d finally come out to Kuroo.. <br/>He wanted to tell him now more than ever, just to get it off his chest. Kenma himself would soon be graduating and coming into adulthood, he wished to do so fully comfortable and confident in himself. He didn’t feel that would be possible unless he could be open and accepted for that aspect of himself. Coming out to his closest friend first would be the easiest one would think. Kuroo was an understanding person and while he was seemingly hyper masculine it never came across that he was threatened by same sex relationships, at least from what Kenma had seen. He tried not to think about it too much or else a sea of irrational thoughts would plague his mind and he refused to let himself back out now.<br/>When the train arrived Kenma exited to see a familiar pair of eyes waiting to greet him with a casual smile. Kenma swelled with fluttery butterflies in his stomach seeing Kuroo there, the weight of how much he really missed him set in and reuniting felt so right. <br/>Kenma wasn’t one for hugs but gladly accepted one from Kuroo in the moment. Being embraced was inexplicably comforting, he felt like a puzzle that just had the final piece placed in.<br/>“I missed you.” Kuroos' voice was surprisingly soft so much so it caught Kenma off guard.<br/>“Same” Kenma responded awkwardly with a nod, he couldn’t find the right words to say but his response was apparently enough for the messy haired boy to garner a confident smirk on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>